


Snow is Inconvenient: a TED Talk by Windy

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Shenanigans, VRAINS Rarepair Event 2019, Windy whines a lot, season 3 what season 3, this is just pure fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Weather in the virtual world was predictable and easily controllable.Weather in the real world was not.Windy was not a fan of this, needless to say.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Windy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	Snow is Inconvenient: a TED Talk by Windy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VRAINS Rarepair Week 2019
> 
> Day 5: Snowfall

The weather was an almost nonexistent factor in the virtual world. The sun shined, there was wind, and it rained only if it was programmed to. And they were usually bearable. Nothing that would cause discomfort for people. After all, the point of Link VRAINS was escapism. Being at the whims of weather was not very escapism-friendly, after all.

Now Windy’s realm in Cyberse World usually had strong winds around - and the rest of the Ignis never stopped complaining about it. Hard to visit Windy, they said.

Well, Windy thought it was hard to visit Lightning too with all blinding lights and Flame’s realm was often hot as hell (quite probably _like_ hell, if pop culture was to be believed), so really, none of the others had any right to judge.

The only realm that wasn’t full of their element was Ai’s, but that was because he was way too lazy to do so. Once they mentioned that to him, so Ai threw a black hole up on the sky in the place of the sun, and called it a day.

They never tried to get Ai to add more darkness to his side of the realm.

But these were all controllable. If they visited each other, they would always tone down the more extreme parts of the weather, to accommodate the guests, so really, it was all controllable, and predictable.

It was easy to get used to. Even after they wandered outside of Cyberse, Link VRAINS had very controlled temperatures, to make it as comfortable as possible. There were some areas where they changed the weather, but even those weren’t anywhere near the extremes the real world would get to.

The only hazardous weather conditions were the data storms, but hey, they hardly posed any problems to Windy now, did they?

All in all, the virtual world had absolutely ideal weather conditions. Comfortable, predictable, controllable.

The real world was not like that. At all.

And Windy was not a fan of that.

It all started with the rainstorms, and he just pulled himself deep into Ryoken Kogami’s duel disk, and narrowed his remaining good eye as he looked outside.

“Afraid of the thunder, are you?” Ryoken sounded amused, and Windy scoffed.

“No. I don’t like being wet.”

“I saw you fool around in Link VRAINS in Aqua’s realm.”

“In Aqua’s realm! Exactly!” Windy emerged, pointing at Ryoken accusingly. “Where Aqua had it controlled! Here? Here it’s undesirable. Why would you want to keep living here? When you get _drenched_ when you don’t want to? You live like this? Ew. Why are you smirking? What is so funny?”

“I’m thinking of sticking my arm out to hear you scream as the raindrops hit you.”

“You are the worst. Absolutely the worst. I am going to go back to Cyberse World, and never visit you again. Nope! You can come and grovel all you want, but nope!”

“You think I would grovel?”

“You would miss me~”

“And you would miss me too. So shut up.”

~*~

There were a lot of things Windy did not see coming. He didn’t really think he would ever team up with a human.

And he definitely did not think that said human would be Ryoken Kogami. Revolver. Dr. Kogami’s son.

Windy did not know which one of these was the most surprising. Probably all of them the same time, honestly.

It was really a long story how did they end up here, and really, did it really matter in the end? Probably not.

Whatever happened, happened. Amends were made, everyone alive, and if not fully happy yet, they were still working on it.

Which meant that it wasn’t only Windy who had trouble with the weather, and while _certain_ individuals tried their best to pretend nothing fazed them, Windy knew that to be a lie.

He had it on good authority that Lightning hated the rain more than anything, and hilariously, _thunder_ itself spooked him more than it did Windy.

During a warm day Flame had to face the negative consequences of wearing black leather in a SOLtiS body, Ai’s entire human body was just an unfortunate occurrence with him wanting to fight the elements regularly. Aqua and Earth were the most withdrawn about it, but Windy absolutely had seen them struggle around before, much to his amusement.

Truth be told, everyone was amused. All the humans, at least.

And all the Ignis.

As long as they weren’t the one currently suffering.

Of course, eventually… winter had arrived.

~*~

“I’m turning back.”

“You absolutely aren’t. We already wasted a lot of time with you piling a lot of layers on yourself.”

“I’m going into your duel disk. I hate this.”

“I thought you knew winter means _cold._ ”

“Well yes,” Windy was gesturing wildly with his gloved hands. “But there is a difference between cold, and _cold._ Between virtual cold, and this horrifying abomination of a feeling.”

Ryoken rolled his eyes and reached back, grabbing Windy’s wrist, dragging him after himself.

“I can still log out of this body,” Windy warned Ryoken. “And you will have to drag this body after yourself.”

“If you think I would drag your android body after me, you are mistaken.” Ryoken deadpanned. “I would just dump it here, and good luck retrieving it later.”

Windy to that just gave out a little whine, using his free hand to pull one of his scarfs over his mouth. Because he was wearing three of them. And a big jacket and multiple sweaters under. And warm pants. Two of them. And boots. And gloves. And a hat.

And yet he was still cold.

“Why aren’t you cold?” Windy whined. “You are cheating! That’s cheating! It’s my metal frame isn’t it?”

“You are hardly usual metal. Your body treats temperature similarly as human bodies do. According to SOL at least.”

“Well SOL obviously lies, then!” Windy snapped, still whining. “Lying liars who lie a lot. You are not nearly as warmly dressed as I am, and yet I am the one who is freezing here!”

“Or maybe you are just an overdramatic whiny bastard.”

_“Bitch.”_

Windy huffed and Ryoken smirked, moving his hand down, until their fingers were entwined.

“If you think that will make me think you are not a bitch, you are mistaken,” Windy grumbled, and told himself that Ryoken can think that he was being flushed because of the cold and absolutely nothing else. “You are still a bitch.”

“I’m fine with that,” Ryoken shrugged.

This was also… something new in their relationship.

Okay. The fact that they _had_ a relationship was unusual, but a partnership was one thing, and _this_ was another. Even if Windy never actually put words into what _this_ was.

But nobody asked, as every other Ignis seemed to have at least one of _this_ on their own, so… they got it at least.

Even if Windy didn’t fully get it himself.

~*~

They were walking down the street, and there was snow everywhere. _Snow._ Snow also looked very much like something Windy strictly Would Not Like, but he kept eyeing it.

He had seen snow in the virtual world. He _knew_ what snow was. Obviously. He knew _a lot of things._ Pros of being a virtual being, an AI with a bigger capacity to store data than humans had.

Snow was not something they _made_ in their realm - well Aqua did a few times, playing with it, but all of them got distracted quite soon. Hard to get the appeal of it, and all of them had better things to do.

“Interested in the snow?”

Ryoken’s voice yanked him back to reality, and Windy looked at him, frowning.

“Why would I? Surely it is even more unpleasant.”

“I don’t think it is,” Ryoken shrugged. “Kids especially love it. Fun to play around in.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Okay.

That probably would have been more convincing on a less whiny tone, and Ryoken didn’t miss it either, based on his smirk

“You could have fooled me, based on the way you keep pouting over the cold.”

“I’m not pouting!”

“You are,” Ryoken rolled his eyes. “You keep sulking like a petulant child.”

Windy took a deep breath, and was really close to actually _let Ryoken catch these hands,_ because wow, rude. Also he was like a noodle, Windy was sure he could push him over.

Instead, Ryoken was the one who stopped, grabbed him, and pushed him backwards. That caused Windy to lose his balance, and--- fall straight back into the snow.

Into the cold, wet snow.

It was obviously a snow hump that he was pushed into, because he disappeared, flailing around on his back, before Ryoken stood over him - with a smirk and a handful of snow in his hand.

Windy’s eyes widened.

“No, nonononono, don’t you dare, _don’t you dare_ Ryoken Kogami, I’ll steal all of your left socks _I swear to everything_ , no, no no!”

Obviously it did not do anything, because Ryoken threw the snowball straight into Windy’s face. Windy squealed, spluttered and flailed a bit more, finally getting himself into getting on his knees.

“You… you…” Windy was gasping for air, trying to get up, and trying to find the right words to describe the heinous acts that Ryoken had committed.

And then he had a better idea.

He grabbed Ryoken’s wrist, yanking on him, and it went easier than expected - Ryoken fell forward, which meant that Windy also lost his balance again, so now they _both_ landed in the snow but hey, it was worth it. If you were to ask Windy, it was absolutely worth it.

“There!” He yelled triumphantly, pressing a handful of snow into Ryoken’s face. “Now you know how it feels! You are the absolute _worst,_ and no chance, no way would I let you get away with this. How did you think that I would?! You _knew_ I don’t like the cold and then you push me into something cold _and_ wet?! I did _not_ sign up for such betrayal when I partnered up with you! I will tell _everyone_ that you are the worst.”

“And yet you are here, putting up with me. And made yourself fall back into the snow.”

Ryoken was lying on his back now, his white hair almost disappearing in the snow, and Windy was kneeling over him. Huffing, he grabbed a handful of snow, pressing it into Ryoken’s face, causing him to splutter, and Windy just felt real proud of himself.

“You are going _down,_ Ryoken Kogami,” Windy boasted, shoving snow to the back of Ryoken’s neck, causing him to squirm. “Don’t start something you can’t finish! Besides, if both of us get drenched, only one of us can get sick! Hah! I do not _have_ an immune system to be compromised, but _you?_ Did not think that one through well, did you? So I--”

He could not finish, because Ryoken reached up, to yank him down, pressing their lips together.

Ryoken’s lips were cold (probably from the snow Windy shoved into his face earlier), but it did not stop Windy from kissing him back. Kissing was a good and trusted way to make himself feel warmer, after all.

Until Ryoken pushed snow down the back of his neck as well.

Windy screamed, and Ryoken pushed themselves around, so now he was the one pinning Windy down, but his lips chased Windy’s, continuing the kiss.

“I might get sick, but it might be worth it just to hear your squealing a bit more.”

Ryoken whispered into the kiss, and Windy wanted to argue, he really did, but Ryoken’s lips kept cutting his words off.

Because he was _rude,_ that’s why.

So he obviously had to push more snow next to Ryoken’s skin.

Obviously.

~*~

By the time they arrived to hang out with the others, Windy lost one of his scarves, both of them were completely drenched, messy, face flushed.

Kusanagi took one look of them, and sighed, putting on two cups of coffee.

“I don’t even want to know.”

“I do though!” Jin piped up, grinning from his own coffee. “What were you two getting up to?”

“Ryoken is an _asshole,_ ” Windy fumed, and Jin rolled his eyes.

“We knew that already. So are you, actually.”

Okay. Maybe Windy couldn’t refute that.

At least things calmed down a bit now didn’t they?

That is, until Ai threw Lightning in the face with a snowball.

Which obviously resulted in an all-out war that ended up with _everyone_ being drenched, and most of the humans catching a cold later.

Well.

Maybe snow was not _that_ bad, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
